cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The One
The One (Lance Curtis) currently works for Ace Championship Wrestling (ACW) and is a three-time ACW World Heavyweight Champion. He won the ACW Palace Champion on one occasion and became the longest reigning ACW Palace Champion in the company's history with the reign lasting over 7 months starting at Armaggeddon 2002 and lost the title at Vengeance 2003, he has had seven reigns as ACW World Tag Team Champion with Deacon one time and with Chris Ravens six times as part of Raven-One Connection, and has competed on the Smash brand and is now currently. Early Career/WWE Curtis signed to a deal with the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He won his debut match against Sylvan without holding a ring name. However, the match gained excitement considering that Curtis and Sylvan are both Canadians beginning question of a tag team storyline. The next week, Lance Curtis named himself Curtis Canada. Soon after his naming, Curtis began a tag team storyline pairing up with Sylvan to form Canada's Greatest Even though the tag team was short-lived, they picked up wins against R.T.C., Hardyz, DX, Roddy Piper and Sean O' Haire. Curtis Canada began to refer to himself as Double C and started portraying a face turn. After defeating Mankind in a match, Curtis Canada savagely attacked Mankind with a chair which led to a Chairs match where you couldn't get disqualified if you used a chair as a weapon. Mankind gave Curtis the Mandible Claw to win the match. The One won the Hardcore Championship from Tazz, but lost it after being attacked backstage by Raven and being pinned. Then, he began a feud with Raven to determine who is the best Hardcore Champion. The title switched hands between the two during an edition of Monday Night RAW which ended after Kenny Dorey attacked Raven and The One in the parking lot and pinned Raven. The One was released from WWE after a backstage altercation between him and Johnny Parisi. LWE/Lunatic Wrestling Extreme (2000-2001) Curtis began going by the name of Lance Alaster and won his debut match against Seven after hitting him in the back with barbwire. Lance made his intention clear to go after the LWE world title after putting the champion, Wacko through a table. At LWE Bloodbath, Wacko defeated Lance by submission giving Lance his first submission loss in his career, however, he was never pinned to break the undefeated streak that he held. He started winning more matches against the likes of CW, Austin Shoore, BULLY, The K.I.D., Ultimate, King Kat, and Voltage. He was then set to participate in a Final Assault Match against K.I.D. which Curtis won after he gave him a DDT through a table. He then began using the DDT as his finisher naming it Alaster Disaster. However, Curtis suffered a torn ACL putting him out of action until March 2001. Born To Rights (2001) The stable, B.T.R. (Born To Rights) began once Lance came back. B.T.R. was going to announce a fourth member to the stable. B.T.R. already contained The K.I.D., CW, and Seven. Lance would further portray himself as a heel as he and B.T.R. began attacking various superstars backstage. One of the brawls resulted in BULLY bleeding heavily. Lance came out and stated that even though he passed through the LWE roster, he needed to pass through the roster with a family. This faction would last for 4 months until Lance Alaster asked for his release. When, a backstage interviewer caught up with him, he said "I have to look onto the future. There isn't something right about LWE, but I promise you something will be coming up and it's going to be huge and I promise you in that wrestling promotion, I will become it's champion. I feel like something major is going to happen in pro wrestling. You see, I got a phone call from Chris Lasorda better known as Shock in P.W.U. who left the company to sign with ACW. He told me that he recommended me to Franchise and hoped that I would be the sixth man to join the roster. However, my contract with LWE wasn't going to expire until 2001. They told me if I still considered signing with them, that I could be part of their first show and I had the option to start a tag team with Chris Lasorda who will be better known as Chris Ravens in the company. After my contract expired, I called Lasorda and Franchise and signed with ACW." ACW (Ace Championship Wrestling) (2001), face turn, ACW World Tag Team Titles After he got a call from ACW's owner, Franchise to join the roster, he quickly signed to Ace Championship Wrestling and made a tag team with real-life close friend, Chris Ravens (Chris Lasorda) and began the Raven-One Connection. This turned Curtis into a face. In their first match on the first show in ACW's history saw Raven-One Connection defeat The Natural Born Killers putting the ACW roster on notice for the first ACW World Tag Team Championship match. The match would take place at ACW Ressurection: Night of Champions 2001 in June. A tag team tournament would take place the next week. Raven-One Connection won the tournament finals and defeated The World's Finest to win the tag team championships and became the company's first tag team champions. He dropped the Lance Alaster name as started going by The One to fit the name of his tag team, dropped the finisher Alaster DDT and started using a Christian Cage version of the Inverted DDT and named it the Equalizer. Raven-One Connection lost the tag titles a month later at The Great American Bash 2001 to P.W.O. Raven-One Connection defeated P.W.O. to win the tag team titles on an episode of ACW in a ladder match after The One and Chris Ravens grabbed a belt and knocked P.W.O. off of the ladder. The 2001 ACW Brand Extension occured three months later as Smash was created. However, the Raven-One Conection stayed on Rush. In the main event, however, Raven-One Connection lost the tag titles again to Brody and Kyle on an episode of ACW Rush. They won the titles back for the fourth time. Over the next 5 months, Raven-One Connection held two more tag team title reigns. Their last title defense was a great title defense was a great one as they defended the titles against P.W.O.'s Krymynal and Double X in a Bleed 2 Win match where you could only pin or make your opponent submit once they bleed at Silent Night 2001. Despite Krymynal's size at 6'11 and 309 lbs., every man in the match shed blood that covered their entire face! However, no one thought it was going to be The One who decided the outcome of the match because just when it looked like The One was going to hit Krymynal with the chair for a third time to bring the monster down, he wacked Ravens in the head instead and hit Ravens with the Equalizer! The One left the ring and went backstage as Double X pinned Chris Ravens and officially ended the Raven-One Connection due to the pre-match stipulation that the losing team disbands. This act of betrayal turned The One into a heel. Heel run While Chris Ravens took a month off, The One came out on the next episode of ACW Rush and explained his actions saying "Ravens held me back too long. I had to carry every tag team match on my shoulders because Chris Ravens was completely lazy. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be able to call ourselves tag team champions, but I'm forgetting the past and looking on to the future and the best opportunity to do that is at Royal Rumble 2002 when I beat 29 superstars with the same dream and go on to win the ACW World Heavyweight Championship! However, Haze came out to react to The One's words. "Look, you disrespectful tag-team, slimy never-was, you had all the talent in the world, but you abandon your own tag team partner? What pathetic moron does that? But I guess I'm looking at the pathetic moron right now and that moron I'm looking at, you arrogant creep, is you!" The One got angry and slapped Haze. Haze looked at The One closely until The One spat in Haze's face. Then, a brawl erupted between The One and Haze that was later broken up by security. Over the next four weeks, The One continued to beat jobbers until the Royal Rumble. The One entered at #6 in the Royal Rumble, eliminating several superstars. The hype was building up for who would be the #30th man to enter the Royal Rumble. It turned out to be Chris Ravens who wasn't seen in a televised match for over a month in ACW. As soon as Ravens entered the ring, the former partners brawled. It seemed as if The One was going to win the match after Chris Ravens was busted open after his face hit the exposed turnbuckle. However, The One attempted to clothesline Ravens out of the ring, but they both fell out of the ring. The decision ended up like a Lex Luger-Bret Hart situation. They both won the Royal Rumble. However, they both came up short to the champion, Hitman at Glory 2002 after Chris Ravens hit The One with the City of Ravens finisher and Hitman made Ravens tap out. This was voted 2002 Match of the Year by ACW Illustrated. After this, Ravens was released from the company for unknown reasons and The One was out for six months due to a broken neck. Return to Rush, ACW Palace Championship (2002-2003) The One returned in October stating that he wanted a title shot for the ACW World Heavyweight Championship. After saying this, the ACW Palace Champion, Alex Ralphs, came out. Once he confronted The One, he said "You haven't won a singles title yet so don't bite off more than you can chew. By the way, since when do you think you can come here unexpectedly and make demands. You know what, I think somebody ought to teach you some respect. That person is me. How about at Silent Night 2002, Alex Ralphs vs. The One for the ACW Palace Championship?" The match saw The One defeat Alex Ralphs after The One hit him with the Equalizer, but Alex kicked out. The One suprised Ralphs with a roll-up, but The One had his feet on the ropes for leverage which the ref did not see. This began the longest reign as ACW Palace Champion in history. The One succesfully defended the championship against the likes of Jet, P.J., Kenny, Prototype, K.I.D., Benny Joda, Hitman, Ren, and Double X before losing it to Johnny Jeter at Vengeance 2003. Main Event Status (2004) The One continued to dominate the ACW roster over the next several months until Franchise made The One #1 Contender for the ACW World Heavyweight Championship. Even though The One came up short in the Royal Rumble, the match was set to take place at Locked Up inside a Steel Cage against Hitman. The One won the match after giving Hitman the Leap of Faith through 2 tables. This marked The One's first reign as champion. He retained the title at WrestleMania 2004 against The Max Impact. Then he hit Haze with his championship to retain the title against him at Backlash 2004. He began a feud with Travis Killings that culminated at Judgement Day 2004 when The One hit Travis Killings with a low blow when the ref was being distracted by Scott Deacon who lost to Travis Killings at Day of Reckoning 2004. Then at Ressurection: Night of Champions 2004, he successfully defended the title in a fatal four way match that also featured Haze, Travis Killings, and The Max Impact after interference from Deacon when he hit all three challengers with a chair and hit Haze with a Deaconbomb. The next night, The One revealed Deacon to be his bodyguard and protege. Deacon would help The One retain the title against Krymynal at ACW Great American Bash 2004 and Summerslam 2004. However, at Road to Victory 2004, The One retained against Benny Joda by hiself because the pre-match stipulation was if Deacon interfered, The One would be fired. The One and Deacon went by the name of The Main Event Coalition.The next month at Halloween Horror 2004, The One and Deacon lost to Travis Killings and Jet after Travis Killings gave The One a TKO and Jet hit him with a Frog Splash. At Fight For Survival 2004, The One lost the championship to Mikey Mack Mongo at Fight For Survival 2004 and failed to win the title back at Silent Night 2004. (Ironically, most people thought that history would repeat itself and that The One would become ACW World Heavyweight Champion like he became ACW Palace Champion two years ago and his 2-0 undefeated streak at Silent Night as a singles competitor.) The One and Deacon won two tag team championships during their tenure together. He took part in a 3 Way Ladder Match at ACW Glory, which he won. Then, at the 2005 Draft, The One was drafted to Smash as the #1 pick which ended the Main Event Coalition because Deacon stayed on Rush. Jump to Smash, face turn (2005-2006) After being drafted to Smash, The One turned face by challenging then-heel the 7'6 499 lbs. Giant Shiba to an Unsanctioned match at Summerslam 2005, the hype for the match was so big that it was set for the main event. The One was victorius after hitting the Equalizer from the top rope and diving onto The Giant Shiba from the ladder. The One was put into huge non-tile matches against former champions or rising stars in the business. When The One was writing a book, he stated that "Being on Smash was the best time of my life when I'm not in the title picture". He continued to rise up in the Smash rankings until Glory 2006 where he defeated The Giant Shiba in an Unsanctioned Match II. After the match, the entire Smash roster came to congradulate The One on his victory. ACW Illustrated voted The One vs. Giant Shiba II was voted match of the year. Also, The One was voted as the Wrestler of the Year. Return to WWE (2006-2008) The One spent some time in Ohio Valley Wrestling, then went to Florida Championship Wrestling until mid-2008 Return to Ace Championship Wrestling, Rush brand, Main Event (2008-2009) The One signed back with ACW on the Rush brand and defeated King Kat at Summerslam 2008. The One turned heel again and attacked the ACW Champion, Jet the next night on Rush. Curtis won his second ACW World Championship reign after defeating Jet with some help from Deacon. He retained the championship against Jet again at No Mercy 2008 with some help from Deacon thus reforming The Main Event Coalition. He retained the championship at Cyber Sunday 2008 against P.W.O.'s leader, Johnny Jeter. However, he lost a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match to Jet, Giant Shiba, and Beast. He lost the championship at Armaggeddon 2008 to Jet, but regained the championship the next night with some help from Anthony Hawk. Since then, The One has debuted a new haircut, new attire, and new entrance theme. He was attacked by Deacon during an altercation between the two, turning Deacon face. However, The One convinced Deacon to rejoin his side the next week, but when Deacon refused to shake hands with JBL, who The One officially signed to a contract on Rush and made him a member of The Main Event Coalition, The One turned on Deacon and preceded to attack him. However, Deacon got the rebound and attempted to put The One in a Deaconbomb, but as he was about to lift him up, JBL hit Deacon with a Clothesline From Hell. The fans noticed the absence of Jet, who was later revealed to have been beaten down backstage in his locker room. The One later apoligized to Deacon for this. Though he was hesitant, Deacon accepted the apology, but then warned The One what he would do to him, the next time he pulled a stunt like that. The One defeated Jet at the ACW Royal Rumble 2009 to retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship and end the feud between the two. The next night, The One was in the ring on Rush wondering what the main event would be at No Way Out. Franchise met him inside the ring and said that he would be defending the title at Locked Up against Ryan Shock, Jet, The Max Impact, Johnny Jeter, and Ramzul in an Elimination Chamber match. He won the match, last eliminating The Max Impact. The One and P.W.O. kicked Deacon out of The Main Event Coalition and beat him down, thus making Deacon's face turn complete. Also, The One is no longer the longest reigning ACW Palace Champion. He was surpassed by The Max Impact who won the championship at ACW Great American Bash and the reign stands still today as 8 months and counting. He lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Deacon at ACW Glory 2009. The next night, he admitted that Deacon was indeed the better man turning him face. Later in the night, after winning a 2-on-3 Handicap match teaming with Deacon against all members of The New Age, they attacked Deacon and The One post-match. Face turn (2009-present) He challenged and defeated The Red Devil at ACW Day of Reckoning 2009 after the One Man Show, but after being defeated by The Red Devil in a rematch at Unbreakable 2009, Ryan Shock attacked The One, turning Ryan Shock heel. On Draft Night, The One was drafted to Smash. Personal Life Lance Curtis is real life close friends with Ryan Shock. They have been friends since they were children. Lance Curtis has a wife, Nicole Freeman Curtis, which whom he married in 2007. They are expecting their first child sometime in summer 2009. Curtis is a Toronto Blue Jays fan and a Toronto Raptors fan. The One's Wrestling Facts Finishing/Signature Moves *One Man Show (Bending Reverse STO) *OKO (Jumping Cutter) *Equalizer(Falling Reverse DDT) (sometimes from the top rope) (2001-2008) *Komplete (Modified running corner clothesline) *Alaster DDT (2000-2001) *Diving Elbow Drop *Cutter *Punt (Running boot to the head) Entrance Themes *"My Peeps" by Jim Johnston (WWE) *"King of My World" written by Jim Johnston, performed by Saliva (LWE) *"More Human Than Human" by White Zombie (ACW 2001; used for The Raven-One Connection) *"Feed the Gods" by White Zombie (ACW; used 2002-2003) *"Deadly Game" by Theory of a Deadman (ACW; used 2003-2008) *'"You Make Me Sick" by Egypt Central (ACW; used 2008-present)' Championships/Accomplishments Ace Championship Wrestling **ACW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **ACW Palace Championship (1 time) **ACW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Chris Ravens (6 times), with Deacon (1 time) World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Hardcore Championship (9 times) #1 Pro Wrestling **1PW World Heavyweight Championship (4 time) **1PW Global Championship (8 time) Canadian Pro Wrestling **CPW Maple Leaf Championship (2 time) **CPW Toronto Championship (1 time)